Thirteen Moons  The Dyson Drabbles
by Staxia
Summary: A complete cycle of thirteen 100-word drabbles about my favorite werewolf. About half smut, about half more thoughtful looks at Dyson past, present, and future. Explicit content  for the smut  so mature readers only, please. Feedback is always welcome.
1. Wolf Moon

"Dyson!" Bo panted.

He grinned, finishing the last knot, then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

She lay nude and spread-eagle on the four-poster, the silk cords stark against her pale skin. Her hips moved in hungry little rolls, making his wolf stir in his groin. Deliberately, he unbuckled his belt and slipped his jeans down his hips.

"Oh, God," she breathed, her dark eyes dilated in the candlelight.

He crawled between her thighs until he knelt over her. She smelled like musk and sweat and hot blood.

"Tonight," he rumbled deep in his chest, "we're doing things _my_ way."


	2. Snow Moon

Dyson grabbed Bo's ass and pulled her legs up around his waist, slamming her back against the wall with a deep grunt. Buttons pinged like bullets as he tore open her shirt. Her breasts were bare underneath, erect and eager.

He dipped his head to lathe his tongue against her pebbled nipple, the motion making her sigh and surge against him, nails digging into his shoulder.

Her small eager noises grew into open-mouthed moans as he shredded her skirt, the black silk fluttering to the floor. With an animal growl, he thrust deep into her heat, making her cry out.


	3. Sap Moon

Dyson danced.

Golden candlelight flickered off the lines of his muscled arms and the dark runes of his tattoos as he prowled across the empty floor, moving to some ancient, primal music only he could hear.

Sweat trickled down the runnel of his spine, ridged with hard muscles.

Bo watched, breathless, as he spun and stepped with a predatory grace. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, in just a pair of battered blue jeans, worn low on his hips.

His bare feet were silent on the wood.

He ended on his knees, panting at her feet.


	4. Pink Moon

"Sergeant Dyson!"

He flipped a salute in reply, ignoring the shriek of the shell overhead.

"This message must get through," the kid smelled grim, resigned. "Command _must_ know that the Germans are flanking the main body. You _must_ get through."

The werewolf looked around at the bloodied remains of his patrol. They wouldn't last three hours without him.

They wouldn't last the day with him.

"_Lef_-tenant, Willis can-"

"Willis doesn't have your... talent."

Dyson blinked. The kid _knew?_

"Thousands of lives depend up on it."

Dyson saluted, slowly, deliberately. Took the paper and turned, leaving his men to die.


	5. Flower Moon

Dyson took a deep breath, his jaw clenched as he thrust into Bo's heat, his control fraying as the scent of her musk, hot skin, and panting breath filled his senses.

Eyes closed, she shuddered, teetering on her own climax.

"Please!" she begged.

He nipped, gently, at the tender skin under her ear and thrust harder.

Her nails raked down his shoulders as she arched below him.

The small pain combined with the sight of her abandon tipped him over the edge of the building wave of pleasure. With a rough-voiced howl, he plummeted down through swirling depths of ecstasy.


	6. Rose Moon

The suspect walked down the street with long easy strides. Wearing all black leather, she looked sleek and predatory. A tiny brunette human chattered at her side.

She smiled at him and his wolf stirred in his chest.

When they passed each other, his wolf _howled._

Even over the city stink, her scent riveted his entire awareness: rich musk, briny sex, fae blood, and the salt heat of her skin.

Closing his eyes, he fought the urge to whirl on her, bury his nose against the throbbing pulse in her neck.

He breathed deep, savoring. Then, reluctantly, just kept walking.


	7. Buck Moon

_Author's note: Half-way through the cycle, I wonder, are you enjoying it? Which chapters do you prefer? Which ones bore you? Thoughts, questions, comments, concerns?_

"Blindfolds are useless on me."

His wolfish growl belied his casual words.

"Hush," her breath warmed the muscles of his stomach. Soft as antique silk, her hair feathered over his ribs.

The hot skin of her thighs brushed against his legs as she crawled down his body. He could hear the soft sighs of her clothes coming off. Then… nothing.

She was near. He could hear her racing heartbeat, smell her arousal, feel the heat of her body hovering near his.

He shuddered with anticipation.

Then, a hot wet tongue flickered down his length.

His back arched off the bed.


	8. Red Moon

"Don't move."

She arched a brow quizzically at him. Dyson just grinned.

He knelt and popped the button on her jeans, revealing a pale glimpse of flat belly.

She reached for his hair.

Deftly, he caught her wrists and held them together, then growled_. _"Don't. Move."

She froze, trembling, as he brushed his lips over her stomach. She bucked. Her wrists shivered under his hard grip.

The zipper purred open and he traced the tip of his wet tongue across her sensitive quivering skin.

"If I let go, will you move?" he growled, releasing her wrists.

"No," she panted.

"Good."


	9. Harvest Moon

"I don't care."

She smelled like sweat, blood, rage, and desperation. Underneath that, faintly, she smelled like sex and... Lauren.

He fought to keep his face calm as his wolf snarled in his chest: _Mine. Mine. Mine._

The point pushed deeper into the soft space under his chin. The sharp pressure hurt, but that's not what made him lift his head, baring his throat to her fury. She wasn't a wolf and couldn't understand what that meant. It didn't matter.

He gazed down into her dark eyes and swallowed, smelling his own blood trickling down the unicorn blade.

"I do."


	10. Hunters Moon

"I'm really a _city_ girl."

"Relax," Dyson smiled, spreading a soft blanket on the grass between the blossoming apple trees.

"What if someone—"

"No one will."

He slipped her sundress off her shoulders, and then raised one eyebrow – she was bare underneath.

She smiled, almost shyly. A breeze shook the branches and white petals fell like perfumed snow on her dark hair.

Gently, he brushed away a blossom resting on her shoulder, and then trailed his finger down the slope of her breast to her pink nipple, tight in the cool spring breeze. His touch made her breath catch.


	11. Frosty Moon

Hot blood steamed on the white snow.

Dyson shook his head, gore spattering off his muzzle in a red rain across the cooling corpse. The stink from the Red Cap's entrails burned his nose. He snorted.

The noise almost killed him.

He flung himself to the side, four feet nimble even over icy ground. The goblin's sword bit into his ribs, a searing line through his fur.

Dyson whipped around inside the big fae's reach and buried his teeth in the soft part of the soldier's groin, tearing at the large artery there.

Hot blood flooded over his white fur.


	12. Cold Nights Moon

Moonlight silvered the leaves, turning the trees into a dark maze in the night.

Walking slowly, he waited for the bitter numbness to turn to pain.

With crystal clarity, he recalled her smile, the curve of her neck, the smell of her bare skin, the way her body moved over his. He waited for an ache, a flare of longing.

Instead there was just the dark night and cold moonlight.

Inside him, the wolf uncoiled into the emptiness the Norn had ripped from his chest.

With a snarl, he slipped his skin and ran hard into the wintry northern woods.


	13. Last Moon

_Author's note: I didn't intend to end the cycle this way. But watching Bo and Dyson this season is killing me, so I'm looking ahead. I think of this as the end scene to the Quest to Restore Dyson's Libido._

The magic filled her skin with a molten moonlight.

His wolf stirred, sniffed the air.

She stepped over the Norn's corpse and pressed her body against his. He stood rigid, unwilling to hope.

"I want to kiss you."

Swallowing hard, he nodded once.

In his chest, his wolf strained towards her.

For a heartbeat, her mouth on his was just warm soft flesh, and his wolf whimpered in despair. Then the spell broke like a wave through his body.

He grabbed her roughly and pulled her hard against him, his mouth slanted over hers in a devouring kiss.

He howled.


End file.
